gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket
Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket is a 6-episode anime OVA series. The anime series, Mobile Suit Gundam 0080 - A War in the Pocket (機動戦士ガンダム0080 ポケットの中の戦争, Kidō Senshi Gandamu 0080 Poketto no Naka no Sensō?), was the first Gundam OVA series. It was also the first time anyone other than creator Yoshiyuki Tomino was given a chance to direct a Gundam story. Released in 1989, it served to commemorate Gundam's ten-year anniversary. As suggested by its subtitle, "War in the Pocket," it is a small, personal story; a side story focusing on the experiences of a ten-year-old boy during the One Year War. Gundam 0080 also began an enduring tradition of retroactive redesigns. Yutaka Izubuchi updated the original Mobile Suit Gundam's dated mechanical designs and costumes, and since then every new creative team has offered its own take on the classic Gundam props. Not being penned by Tomino, Gundam 0080 also marked a significant departure from the constant background theme of Newtypes featured in the Universal Century Gundam universe, since the original Mobile Suit Gundam up until Char's Counterattack. The absence of this theme raised the series' appeal towards audiences without special liking of Gundam and Tomino's work and would continue in many following Gundam stories narrating about ordinary soldiers and people in these conflicts. The character designer for this series was Haruhiko Mikimoto. Story December, Universal Century 0079. Zeon intelligence has identified a prototype Federation Gundam under development in a Federation base in the Arctic.The Cyclops Team, an elite Zeon MS commando team is dispatched to destroy the prototype, but before they can accomplish their mission the Gundam is launched into space. When the Gundam turns up in a Federation R&D base inside the neutral space colony Side 6 , the Principality launches a covert operation to destroy the Gundam. When the raid fails, the Zeon prepares to launch a nuclear strike against the colony as punishment for siding with the Federation unless the last remaining commando can eliminate the Gundam. Episodes # # # # # # Characters Earth Federation *Christina Mackenzie :Christina Mackenzie was a Earth Federation Lt. Junior Grade selected to test pilot the new RX-78NT1 Gundam "Alex". She would continue to pilot the mecha until the end of the short lived Anime. *Stuart Principality of Zeon *Bernard Wiseman *Steiner Hardy *Gabriel Ramirez Garcia *Mikhail Kaminsky *Andy Strauss *Colonel Killing *Von Helsing *Charlie (Bartender) *Rugens *Carioca Civilians *Alfred Izuruha *Chay *Telcott *Dorothy *Richard Lunland *Dolores Haynes *Mrs Mackenzie *Mr Mackenzie *Michiko Izuruha *Ems Izuruha Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Suits * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" * RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type * RGM-79G GM Command * RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type * RGM-79SP GM Sniper II * RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type Support Units * 63 STS "Ginga" * Medea Transport Plane * [[LMSD-76 Gray Phantom|''Pegasus''-class assault carrier (Gray Phantom)]] Principality of Zeon Mobile Suits * MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai * MS-09RII Rick Dom II * MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger * MS-18E Kämpfer * MSM-03C Hygogg * MSM-07E Z'Gok-E Support Units * ''Jukon''-Class Combat Submarine (U-99) * ''Musai''-class light cruiser (final production type) * [[Tivvay-class |''Tivvay''-class cruiser (Graf Zeppelin)]] Riah Republic Colony Defense Forces Mobile Weapons * RH-35E Riah 35 Draken-E Gallery 4934569603616.jpg 4934569603623.jpg 4934569641021.jpg See also *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080 War in the Pocket Chris Dreams'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Novel)'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Manga)'' *''Gundam 0080 Visual Comic'' External Links *http://www.gundam0080.net/ *http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/0080/index.htm ja:機動戦士ガンダム0080 ポケットの中の戦争 Category:Series